What Matters is that We're Together
by Jerdan
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya/Aomine Daiki/Hanamiya Makoto/Haizaki Shougo, maybe crack I'm not sure, sort of christmas fic, sexual innuendos. 1st chapter: Tetsuya, Daiki, Shougo and Makoto go to celebrate Christmas at a bar, but they don't drink. 2nd chapter: Tetsuya dedicates a song to his friends. Next chapter will be for the next christmas!
1. Chapter 1

why choose a pairing when you can have all of them? happy holidays~

* * *

This was weird.

" _People are watching us,"_ thought the four of them.

Aomine tsked. "People sure are bored. Can't they mind their own business?" He was on the left, hands in his pockets.

"Oh? Can't the prodigy stand a bit of attention?" Sneered Hanamiya from the front in the middle.

"Yeah Daiki, I thought you were thirsty for attention?" teased Haizaki from the right side, hands behind his head.

"Shut up!"

The three of them keep bickering for a while until Tetsuya intervened. "We're here."

The other three looked at the small teen on the middle, somehow even they had forgotten he was there. But they were too used to this by now to get startled. They just nodded and entered the building.

"Can you tell me again who was the one who thought this was a good idea?" Aomine scowled as they looked down on the frightened employee that received them. Tetsuya sighed and pulled them away to sit at a table.

"It was no one's idea. It was Kagami-kun's, remember?"

"Right, why do we have to do what that chicken-leg looking ass motherfucker wants us to?" sneered Hanamiya.

"He is my best friend," Tetsuya chided them out of habit.

The three rolled their eyes. "He's pinning on you so hard he could win an award on how pathetic his crush on you is," said Haizaki rolling his eyes, still not believing Tetsuya couldn't see it.

"He doesn't like me that way."

Aomine snorted. "Yeah sure, and Kise doesn't want to get in your pants."

This time Tetsuya didn't look so sure when he said. "He doesn't."

The three snorted. Hanamiya intervened. "Anyway, why do we have to do what that idiot pinning over **our** boyfriend says?"

"Because none of us had a better idea."

"Hey how's this better than mine?" Aomine was offended.

"We went to a hotel all past years, this is the first time we are all of age on Christmas so I wanted it to be special." Tetsuya said calmly, making the other three grunt but relent. "Now since we're here, I picked up a song for you three."

"AH?" Tetsuya used his puppy eyes. They tsked but agreed. "Then we get to decide what **you** will sing!"

Tetsuya smiled and nodded. "Of course."

The three looked at the song and sighed. Of course Tetsuya chose this song. He had been obsessed with it lately, singing it everywhere and it was a song for three. They spent a good amount of time fighting over who would sing which part. Then they finally walked to the stage, deciding to get this over with. A couple tried to say it was their turn but a simple glare from the three of them made them back off and the couple nervously offereded them their turn. They stood on the stage and the song started. All the people in the bar looked surprised as the music started to play, Tetsuya got his cellphone reading and started to film. It was Haizaki's turn to start the song.

" _ **She got a body like an hourglass**_

 _ **But I can give it to you all the time**_

 _ **She got a booty like a Cadillac**_

 _ **But I can send you into overdrive, oh**_

 _ **You've been waiting for that**_

 _ **Step on up, swing your bat"**_

Then Hanamiya joined him.

" _ **See, anybody could be bad to you**_

 _ **You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah"**_

Both Haizaki and Hanamiya had voices way lower than the actual singers of the song, so it was a bit weird to adjust to the register needed for it. The fact that none of them were good at singing made it hilarious, but with the bloodthirsty expressions that they were making, promising death to anyone who dared to laugh made the bar stay silent. It was Haizaki's turn to sing again.

" _ **Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**_

 _ **Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**_

 _ **Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)**_

 _ **Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)**_

 _ **Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**_

 _ **Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**_

 _ **Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)**_

 _ **Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)"**_

This time Hanamiya sang alone.

" _ **She might'a let you hold her hand in school**_

 _ **But I'ma show you how to graduate (Mm-hmm)**_

 _ **No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk**_

 _ **Just come and show me what your momma gave, oh yeah**_

 _ **I heard you've got a very big shhh**_

 _ **Mouth but don't say a thing**_

 _ **See, anybody could be good to you**_

 _ **You need a bad girl to blow your mind"**_

Hanamiya's glare was still present as he sang his part, but when he saw Tetsuya filming it morphed into a sexy smirk. He licked his lips slowly for show at the 'bag girl' part. A thing that got a couple of gasps from the public and a laugh from the other two on stage. Then Haizaki sang too.

" _ **Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**_

 _ **Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**_

 _ **Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)**_

 _ **Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)**_

 _ **Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**_

 _ **Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**_

 _ **Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)**_

 _ **Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)"**_

Aomine was so entertained with the two of them that missed his part, Haizaki had to kick him in the knee. "OUCH! Wha- oh" He realized he had missed his cue and rushed to sing the rest.

" _ **-at, girls?**_

 _ **Let me show you how to do it**_

 _ **It's Myx moscato, it's frizz in a bottle, it's Nicki Full Throttle, it's oh, uh**_

 _ **Swimming in The Grotto, we winning in the lotto, we dipping in the Powder Blue four-door**_

 _ **Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood, get a ride in the engine that could go**_

 _ **Batman, robbin' it, bang bang, cockin' it, Queen Nicki dominant, prominent**_

 _ **It's me, Jessie, and Ari, if they test me, they sorry**_

 _ **Ride his uh like a Harley then pull off in his Ferrari**_

 _ **If he hangin' we bangin', phone rangin', he slangin'**_

 _ **It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singin'"**_

If you thought the other two had been bad, Aomine was worse. He didn't have sense of rhythm at all and kept missing the beat, but he had been adamant to be the rapper, just because she was the only one with big boobs out of the three artists. Then Hanamiya got ready to sing too.

" _ **Uh, G to the A to the N to the G to the, uh (Baby, baby, baby, bae, ba—baby)**_

 _ **B to the A to the N to the G to the, hey"**_

Now it was Haizaki's turn to sing. He almost missed his part too because he was alternating from glaring at the people or flirting with Tetsuya with his eyes. Hanamiya anticipated his and hit him lightly on the head. Haizaki glared at the smirking older man and started to sing.

" _ **See, anybody could be good to you**_

 _ **You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind (Okay)"**_

Haizaki smirked at Tetsuya while he started to caress the mic and for a second he opened his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and putting the tip of the mic millimeters from his mouth. Tetsuya just looked at him calmly, which made Haizaki laugh while he sang, not caring of his voice cracking even more. Then Aomine and Hanamiya joined him.

" _ **Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**_

 _ **Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**_

 _ **Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)**_

 _ **Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!) (Yeah, uh-huh)**_

 _ **Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**_

 _ **Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**_

 _ **Wait a minute, let me take you there (Let me take you there)**_

 _ **Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)**_

 _ **Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**_

 _ **Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it), yo, I said**_

 _ **Bang, bang, bang, ba—bang, bang**_

 _ **Bang, bang, bang, bang, ba—bang, bang**_

 _ **Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**_

 _ **Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**_

 _ **Wait a minute, let me take you there**_

 _ **Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)"**_

They finished the song and threw the mics to the frightened dj before they strode off the stage and fell heavily on their seats surrounding a smiling Tetsuya. "Thank you, this has been the best present ever."

Haizaki bent over and kissed Tetsuya, not caring about the looks they were receiving. They didn't stop until all four had kissed the other three, they had never cared about what other people would say about their relationship. After Tetsuya's song they left the bar and went to their house and chatted until it was morning.

* * *

yes I made them sing Bang Bang and yes they were bad. Thanks to my wonderful beta Darkwoods!


	2. Chapter 2

So this will probably be really bad because my dumbass self forgot that to be able to update this I had to actually write it before today so my beta could edit it and all. I just remembered this at 9 pm and rushed to write what I gratefully had already decided, I obviously didn't bother my beta with this, soo this is only edited by grammarly so don't expect much because you'll be disappointed.

Anyways, happy holidays, here's the chapter~

* * *

Tetsuya looked at his expectant boyfriends recording him - with Tetsuya's phone, mind you - from their seats.

He was now on the stage. It had taken a long time for Tetsuya to manage to be seen by the DJ so he could put his name in the list and even then they had almost skipped him, but he finally managed to get to the stage for his song.

A song his boyfriends had picked for him, Tetsuya knew why exactly they had picked it up. He looked straight at them, expression as blank as always if you didn't know what that shine in his eyes and slight quirk of the left corner of his mouth meant.

"Good evening, I'd like to dedicate this song to my friends Kagami-kun and Kise-kun," Tetsuya said, just as he promised he would, and he almost smiled while looking at his boyfriends before the music started. He cleared his throat with a serious expression on his face and started signing.

 ** _Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_**

 ** _Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_**

Everyone, including the boyfriends, was surprised at how melodious Tetsuya was.

 ** _You say you love me, I say you crazy_**

 ** _We're nothing more than friends_**

 ** _You're not my lover, more like a brother_**

 ** _I known you since we were like ten, yeah_**

There was only one problem… Tetsuya didn't put any emotion in his voice.

 ** _Don't mess it up, talking that shit_**

 ** _Only gonna push me away, that's it_**

 ** _When you say you love me, that make me crazy_**

 ** _Here we go again_**

The people started to get creeped out at how unnatural the scene looked. A young man with a baby face and angelic voice singing without any trace of emotion. Added to his face devoid of any expression and his serene big eyes, the scene could very well be from a horror movie.

 ** _Don't go look at me with that look in your eye_**

 ** _You really ain't going away without a fight_**

 ** _You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite_**

 ** _I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times_**

Makoto would have laughed if it weren't for the fact he was the one recording this. He couldn't move or make loud sounds near the phone right now, he wanted this shot to be perfect, because there will never be another opportunity.

 ** _Haven't I made it obvious?_**

 ** _Haven't I made it clear?_**

 ** _Want me to spell it out for you?_**

 ** _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_**

 ** _Haven't I made it obvious?_**

 ** _Haven't I made it clear?_**

 ** _Want me to spell it out for you?_**

 ** _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_**

 ** _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_**

Shougo looked at Tetsuya, barely managing to suppress his laugh of incredulity. Now he knew what Tetsuya meant when he said people looked scared when he sang. They had all thought Tetsuya was particularly bad at singing, but the fact that the blue-haired man sang so beautifully yet so creepily at the same time was even better.

It was such a Tetsuya thing to do, and the man in question probably didn't even realize it. Shougo knew that he will do whatever it took so Tetsuya will never find out, this was too much entertaining to end soon, or at all.

 ** _Have you got no shame? You looking insane_**

 ** _Turning up at my door_**

 ** _It's two in the morning, the rain is pouring_**

 ** _Haven't we been here before?_**

Daiki looked amused but not overly surprised and had to merely suppress his snort at the situation. Instead, he thought about the lyrics of the current verse and how well it suited Kise. Daiki shook his head in amusement, remembering that time when the blond had the gall to show himself late at night drunk and drenched in water from the fountain garden and dare to claim it to be rain, even when Tetsuya could see clearly that no, there was no rain.

Boy hadn't **that** been a fun night. Daiki reminisced with nostalgia. He quickly cleared his mind and decided to just enjoy the show better suited for Halloween than for Christmas and resisted the urge to scream and whistle his encouragement at Tetsuya.

 ** _Don't mess it up, talking that shit_**

 ** _Only gonna push me away, that's it_**

 ** _Have you got no shame? You looking insane_**

 ** _Here we go again_**

 ** _So don't go look at me with that look in your eye_**

 ** _You really ain't going away without a fight_**

 ** _You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite_**

 ** _I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times_**

It was fascinating to watch the performance, or better said, the lack of thereof.

Tetsuya was just standing there, not moving a muscle save for his mouth and singing with a ridiculously good voice with no gestures, no emotion and no stage presence whatsoever.

 ** _Haven't I made it obvious? (Haven't I made it?)_**

 ** _Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I made it clear?)_**

 ** _Want me to spell it out for you?_**

 ** _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_**

 ** _Haven't I made it obvious?_**

 ** _Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I?)_**

 ** _Want me to spell it out for you? (To spell it out for you?)_**

 ** _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_**

 ** _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_**

 ** _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_**

 ** _That's how you f- spell "friends"_**

 ** _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_**

 ** _Get that shit inside your head_**

 ** _No, no, yeah, uh, ah_**

 ** _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_**

 ** _We're just friends_**

 ** _So don't go look at me with that look in your eye_**

 ** _You really ain't going nowhere without a fight_**

 ** _You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite_**

 ** _I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times_**

 ** _Haven't I made it obvious? (Have I not made it obvious?)_**

 ** _Haven't I made it clear? (I made it very clear)_**

 ** _Want me to spell it out for you? (Yo)_**

 ** _F-R-I-E-N-D-S (I said F-R-I-E-N-D-S)_**

 ** _Haven't I made it obvious? (I made it very obvious)_**

 ** _Haven't I made it clear? (I made it very clear)_**

 ** _Want me to spell it out for you?_**

 ** _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_**

 ** _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_**

 ** _Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_**

 ** _Ah ah ah_**

Tetsuya finished the song and bowed at the public, who were utterly silent, still creeped out and a bit terrified, unsure of what to do now. The loud laughs, yells, claps and whistles from the boyfriend table made the rest clap tentatively for a total of five seconds before they decided it was safe to stop.

Once Tetsuya arrived at the table he was nearly squashed by an enthusiastic Daiki.

"Man Tetsu, you sure know how to lit up the stage," Daiki said laughing, an arm around Tetsuya's shoulders.

"I am aware of my incompetence at signing, Daiki-kun. But I did my best." Tetsuya replied, unaware of the real problem and calmly sipping his drink. His boyfriends decided to not tell him, it was much more fun this way.

"Oh, it was the best performance all right!" Makoto said, still with Tetsuya's phone on his hands.

Tetsuya saw this and remembered what had bugged him at the start. "Why were you using my phone to record, Makoto-kun?"

"Oh, 'cause as soon as you finished I sent it to the red and yellow bedroom-eyes chickens as a gif from you," Makoto answered nonchalantly.

Tetsuya just sighed, not even bothering to say anything about the nicknames this time. He should have expected this already when they had asked him to dedicate the song to his two friends. His boyfriends were possessive and jealous, sometimes extremely so.

"That was uncalled for." Tetsuya chided them, although they could see he found it somewhat endearing and amusing.

"They need to back off, you're **ours**." Shougo shrugged.

Tetsuya shook his head in fond exasperation and kissed him.


End file.
